


Is This What Love is Like?

by Purquoise_14



Series: The Uneventful Life of Hanzo and Widowmaker [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo comes later, Jealous Reaper, Like really slow, Overwatch - Freeform, Sadness, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Widowmaker is narrating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purquoise_14/pseuds/Purquoise_14
Summary: Widowmaker's job is to assassinate Hanzo, his job is to make sure she doesn't succeed. And they are both pretty sure falling in love was not apart of it.





	1. Not with you, Gabriel Reyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic. Not supposed to be the greatest, but it's supposed to be relaxing, and a carrier of the feels.

**October 6th**

 

Your eyelids are heavy, and your throat is soar. Your phone is buzzing. Probably Reyes. He told you he wanted to see you, and for personal matters.

You lazily pull yourself out of bed, your feet dragging on the plush carpet. You walk into the bathroom, pulling down your nightdress. You release your hair from the bun, letting your dark hair fall onto your back. 

The shower is running against your skin, the heat surging through your body. The water splashes against your face. The very interaction making you melt.

After soaping your body and washing your hair, you step out onto your mat, the water dripping from your skin. You wrap your hair in a towel, and you quickly moisturize yourself.

You pull on a pair of jeans, and a button-up white blouse. You let your hair down, and slip on some flats. 

You grab your files, your keys, and your phone. The coffee maker is taking too long, so you figure you'd get some after the meeting with Reyes.

The traffic is heavy, and there is a slight drizzle. You seem to be dozing off. 

But  you can't sleep. Sleeping is a nightmare, bringing pain from the past, and regret to the heart.

But your Widowmaker, and your a heartless, bitter, creature. You bite your bottom lip as you turn into the Talon base. 

When you walk in, everyone stops what they are doing, to stare and linger. You are respected across every Talon base in the world. 

Your cheeks flush at the attention. You are used to it, but you're really blushing because of the way Mr. Reyes stares at you

You swear you heart skips a beat, but that's pathetic. You're _Widowmaker_ \- you don't feel anything. 

You step into Mr. Reyes' office quite clear he's waiting, because he is leaning on the door frame. You give a faint smile, for Reyes already knows you hate giving a formal greeting.

You have a seat in front of his desk, as Reyes sits in his own chair. He smiles at you in satisfaction.

"I thought you'd be late, Miss Lacroix." He manages to say. You give a tiny smile.

"Gabriel, you already know I wouldn't miss a meeting with you off all people." Gabriel smiles, as he pulls a file from his desk. 

He pushes it towards you. You open the folder to see a picture. You look up at Gabriel in shock.

"Hanzo Shimada?" You say under your breath. Gabriel nods, his smile had vacated his face. "This man is a threat to me -" he pauses. "Us." You stare at him waiting. "We need you to assassinate him, quietly. Make it seem like he died from a sickness."

You stare at Reyes. He's serious. Dead serious actually. You bite the flesh on the inside of your mouth. "Why?" You voice cracks. Gabriel frowns. "I told you, personal matters. You don't have to know why, do you?" He stares at you, his dark brown eyes piercing his soul. 

"Okay, fine." You mumble, breaking the silence. "When does this happen?" Reyes smiles. "In a week, October 13th." You stand up to leave, but he grabs your wrist. Blush begins to creep up your cheeks. "Take this." He hands you the file. "Study, and text me for details." Gabriel says with a grin, tapping your wrists. 

You walk out of the office quite flustered. Your not sure if your tired, or just gradually losing your sanity.


	2. The One and Only Hanzo

**October 13th**

 

Reyes said the assassination would take place around midnight, at the construction site on Fourth Street.

Your perched in the building, your hair brushing against your bodysuit. 

You've been waiting for hours now. Hanzo should be arriving soon. 

Your visor comes down, and you sense someone's presence. You stand up and jump from the building, your grappling hook taking you to another structure.

You see his movements in your visor. He's running, his movements are quick, and you cannot decipher his patterns. You groan quietly, until you notice he's approaching you.

You pick up your rifle and try to aim. You are unsuccessful, until he stills. Your visor goes up above your hair, as you approach him. You round the corner to see him crouching over something.

 _So vulnerable, so foolish_ , you think as you aim for his head. 

Your fingers wrap around the trigger, as you finally decide your plan. 

You begin to pull slowly, but your hands begin to shake. You flush red in annoyance, as you bring your rifle to your side. Regaining your composure, you aim again, only to have the same results.

"Hell," you squeak, until you realize your mistake.

Hanzo has grabbed his bow and is standing, aiming at you. You aim your rifle, but your hand still shakes.

"Shoot, and I'll kill you." He says bluntly. You remain unfazed, as you thread your fingers with the trigger.

"I will not move." You retort, trying to cover the redness in your face. He lowers his bow, as he looks you over. "You were sent to kill me, but let me, but let me tell you - you are not the first."

Now you drop your rifle to the side, and you look at his face. He is calm, and is ready to accept whatever is about to happen. 

His eyes narrow. "You are nervous." You stare at him, as the pink begins to replace the red that covers your face. 

"I am no fool to be nervous." You say nervously. It is silent for a moment, and when you don't continue, a smile begins to curve on his lips.

"It has been a pleasure." He chirps, before hopping of the structure, leaving you to stand alone, in the bitter, autumn, evening.

 

\---

**October 15th**

 

You watch Reyes through over chairs, and rant about the target. 

He's mad. At you really. You had told him Hanzo had not shown up, and you left because of a girlish whim. 

He yelled at you, and slapped your face once, but this is all normal. 

You flatten the creases in your dress, as you quietly leave the room. Your co-workers share quick glances, expecting more shouts from Reyes, or maybe even a chair to your head.

You start your car and drive off into the afternoon, rush-hour, traffic. You try to make it through a turning light, when you slam on your brakes.

You had been driving so fast, you hadn't noticed the family crossing the street. You give a silent wave of a apology, before you turn down the road to your house. 

You hadn't been home the previous night. You changed in your car, and went to see Reyes right after that.

You drop everything, and go straight to your bedroom.

You collapse on the bed, stretching out to cover most of it. You frown, when you realize how big it is, and then you remember Gérard.

You shake the thought off, and reach for your laptop. You open a word document, and begin typing. 

 _This is for reconditioning_ , you remind yourself, as you begin typing. You would write about previous missions, and your day, and then send it off to the Talon head quarters, which you personally hate, since it is located in Alaska. 

After a few hours, you push the laptop away. Your hair is dirty, and your sweating. Gross. But you mind, comes to replay your conversation with Hanzo. 

 _You are not the first_. 

You growl at yourself for wondering. He has been on your mind, since your encounter, and you look forward to prying him out of hiding again. 

You head for the shower, and prepare to change. 

You need a break, you say out loud.

Your only human.


	3. My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It came late. School and grade 8 stufffff. so here ya go

**October 27th**

 

 

You smile at your newly, finished nails. A co-worker had bought them and given it to you.

You manage to get up without smudging them, and make your way to the living room.

Your heart skips a beat, when you see the figure in the room.

"Reaper," you say, glaring at the man. He removes his mask, to reveal his sinister smile.

He sighs, and looks at you. "Amelie," he murmurs, "I just came to tell you, I will be doing the job myself."

You feel the color drain from your face, not that there was any in the first place.

"No, it's okay." You stutter. Reaper frowns at you. 

"Amelie, you already failed. Let me do this."

Your gasping for air now. You have found something - a man-friend, you think.

Yes. That sounded about right. 

"Reaper, no. Let me finish this. He is my target. I will assassinate him myself."

Reaper grunts, and glares at you. You only frown in return.

"Very well." He says, before dematerializing. 

You clutch at your chest, as if to pull out your heart.

Love. That is what you found.

___

**October 31st**

 

 

You walk through a crowd, your rifle in its case.

Two other Talon agents follow close behind. 

You are going to assassinate Hanzo this time.

Your grappling hook takes you off the ground, once you are out of sight.

The plan is simple. You will watch from the top, and the others will stay at the bottom, to ensure victory.

This should be simple. 

You're going over the plan again, when you hear distant screams from below. 

You are now on your feet, and running. Your rifle assembled, and in your hands.

You make a jump to a lower building, but instead of landing on your feet, you land on your ankle harshly,

You're distracted.

You are about to run again, when you feel a familiar presence.

Hanzo.

You try to get up, but instead you cry in pain.

You sprained your ankle. Great.

"Are you alright," a voice asks behind you. Your cheeks flush red, in embarrassment.

"Yes," you retort, rolling over onto your back, when you realize who your surprise nurse is.

You stare at Hanzo Shimada, his dark eyes gleam with concern.

He approaches you slowly, and your heart beats faster in response.

You scream in anguish, and he freezes.

You're clutching at your chest, your heart burning.

Hanzo now looks worried, than concerned. He kneels besides you.

He props his hand behind your back, encouraging you to sit up.

As much as you scream, he remains relaxed (if not cringing).

You try to fight, until you notice your skin. You look at Hanzo, and realize he has paled.

The color of your youth is returning, and your skin feels as if it is on fire.

Hanzo picks you up, and jumps carefully down the building. 

That's the last thing your remember, until it all went black.

___

**November 3rd**

 

 

You wake up, and look around.

Forcing yourself to move, you sit up in the bed, and you notice two very dark eyes staring at you.

"Hanzo?" You murmur, and he is immediately besides you.

Your cheeks flush pink, when you notice his current state. He isn't in a shirt, and his hair is loose.

"Where... where am I?" you ask. He only smiles gently. "You have been sleeping for three days," he pauses, "I was beginning to worry."

You frown, and glance at your clothes. Looking at Hanzo for an explanation, he only chuckles. 

"It is mine." 

Your cheeks redden, as you notice Hanzo is also reddening. 

"Do not worry, I only put it over you. I feared the night would be to cold."

You glance at the bed, and stare at him again.

"Couch."

Perhaps you can trust him, but you have work to do.

"I have to go home." You say, and you notice his frown.

"You are not well. Rest more." He tries to push you back down, but you slap his hand. "No."

He shakes his head, and helps you up. 

Taking you to the back door, he gives you a baggy sweater.

He lifts you up, as he climbs the building. 

He is gentle. Yes. Hanzo is very gentle with you. As if you were special to him. 

You hide your face in his sweater, when he looks at you, and you only peek to stare.

 _Oh gosh he's handsome_ , you think, giggling.

He places you down gently, on the porch of your house. 

"Thank you," you say, and he smiles softly. "Your welcome, _misu_."

When you are inside, you can't help, but stare as he walks away. 

Love. Love is what you found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dematerializing is my word. Can someone make sure its an actual word first
> 
> misu is miss in Japanese.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter wasn't to long. The will increase slowly, so ya. I wanted to show Widowmaker as a normal human, forgetting the brainwashing and the transformation. There is still a brain under there.


End file.
